La Luz de Meridian en Howarts
by Meriet
Summary: xover HP&W.I.T.C.H. Phobos a vuelto y se ha unido a Voldemort. Ahora Elyon tendrá que volver a la Tierra para detenerlo y entrar en Hogwarts como una bruja normal, si es k eso es posible. Cap.2 mejorado!


**La luz de Meridian en Hogwarts.**

**Capitulo 1: Huida**

-¿Por qué tarda tanto- preguntó por enésima vez Alborn a su esposa Miriadel. – No podemos demorar tanto. Será cuestión de tiempo para que se den cuenta de que la pequeña no esta, y si Galgheita no aparece pronto todo se estropeara. – una idea funesta cruzó por su mente- ¿O nos habrá traicionado?

Miriadel tomo el rostro de su esposo para detenerlo y evitar que siguiera caminando en círculos. Retiro un mechón verde de la frente de su caballero para verlo a los ojos. ¿Cómo no podía amar al dueño de esos ojos? Con su alta estatura, sus grandes ojos verdes, su cabello verde oscuro en forma de rastas y sus orejas caídas, Alborn había sido y era un hombre muy perseguido por todas las muchachas, pero ella lo había atrapado.

- Tranquilo Alborn, sabes que la idea fue de Galgheita, asi que dudo que nos haya traicionado. - dijo lentamente, con voz dulce para que su esposo se tranquilizara- Sabes lo fiel que le era a la madre de la pequeña.

Con su figura esbelta, su nariz respingada y su cabello verde, Miriadel tenia un aire de mujer débil e indefensa, pero quien la conocía sabía que no debía hacerla enojar, se sabía defender, y muy bien.

**- **Lo se Miriadel, lo se, pero en estos tiempos no se puede confiar en nadie- dijo con tristeza y frustración- no sabemos quien esta de parte de ese monstruo.

Miriadel se le quedo mirando, sin saber que decir para darle ánimos a su esposo, pues tenía demasiada razón. Le acaricio una mejilla, y él le tomo una mano a ella para besársela . Era un matrimonio muy unido y a pesar de que sus cargos los separaban a veces por días, incluso meses, no habían perdido esa chispa de amor.

El sonido de una caballo a pleno galope los hizo volver a la realidad, se escondieron, con miedo de que el jinete no fuera otro que un soldado con ordenes de arrestarlos. Si lo que estaban a punto de hacer se descubría, no importaría sus rangos, seguramente terminarían en el cadalso por traición.

Alborn le hizo una seña a Miriadel para que se escondiera, el callejón en el que estaban era muy oscuro así que Miriadel lo logró fácilmente. Alborn se puso la capucha para evitar que se le viera el rostro y salio lentamente, procurando que el jinete no lo viera a él.

Lo primero que vio fue al caballo, y su experto ojo no se equivoco. Era fuerte y el cuerno que coronaba su frente proclamaba a gritos que era un caballo pura sangre. La figura que se apeo del caballo era de baja estatura y muy gruesa, tenia puesta la capucha y cuando la bajo el corazón de Alborn casi estalla de alivio.

La mujer que se encontraba frente a él podría ser calificada de monstruosidad por los humanos. Su piel era por completo escamosa y de un color amarillo brillante con rayas de color verde. Desde su labio inferior hasta su cuello descendían una especie de pequeños cuernos de aspecto amenazante. Era de baja estatura y rechoncha. Alborn se sorprendió de cómo una la mujer pudiera tener unos ojos tan llenos de bondad y sobre todo que sus brazos pudieran moverse con tanta gracia y sostener delicadamente lo que parecía un montón de telas hechas bolas.

Galgheita se bajo del caballo con un gracial salto y comenzó a acercarse al callejón. Alborn tuvo que reprimirse para evitar que de su garganta saliera un grito de alegria. Se volvió y le hizo una seña a su esposa, la cual se acerco hasta llegar junto a él. Cuando vio a la figura que se acercaba a ellos lo abrazo con fuerza.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, no habíamos acordado que me esperarían en el tunel?- les pregunto Galgheita en cuando los vio. Su voz era autoritaria y sabia, aunque con un toque maternal. Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió, era obvio que el oficio que había practicado por años le habían dado a su voz ese matiz tan poco común.

- Discúlpanos por la imprudencia Galgheita, pero estábamos muy preocupados, así que decidimos salir a esperarte. – dijo Miriadel, tratando de darle una explicación.

- De acuerdo, no hay tiempo para dar excusas, es momento de actuar- dijo Galgheita, mientras se dirigía a las sombras – solo es cuestión de tiempo para que él note mi ausencia y de la pequeña y cuando lo haga seguramente pondrá a todo el ejército en movimiento para buscarle.

En cuanto puso un pie en una zona en particular oscura esté desapareció. Ninguno de los tres se asusto, pues en las sombras se encontraba la entrada a un túnel que le servia de escondite.

Rápidamente bajaron una escalera y no se sintieron a salvo hasta que se internaron un poco en él. Detuvieron la marcha y Galgheita saco de entre sus ropas un triangulo que se encendió iluminándolos un poco en la oscuridad.

- Bien creo que al fin estamos seguros- dijo Galgheita con un susurro de alivio, iba a agregar otra cosa pero un movimiento dentro del montón de telas que traía en brazos.

Rápidamente Galgheita comenzó a desenrollar las ropas hasta que una pequeña cabecita emergió de ellas. Tiro al suelo las telas viejas con que había envuelto a la bebe y la envolvió con una manta suave y abrigadora que había sacado de su bolso.

La bebe solo abrió por un momento sus ojos de un profundo azul, preguntándose el porque de tanto movimiento, arrugando su nariz, gesto que precedía al llanto. Pero en cuanto vio la protectora imagen de Galgheita pareció calmarse, y de nuevo se hundió en un profundo sueño, en el cual veía a una mujer de hermosos ojos marrones que la arrullaba, pero a la que ya no volvería a ver más que en sus sueños.

- Será mejor que la sostengas por mi, ya que no puedo trabajar con las manos ocupadas.- exclamó Galgheita, mientras alzaba a la bebe y la depositaba en brazos de Miriadel.

Esta miro a la pequeña con una mezcla de lastima y respeto. ¿Cómo era posible que la suerte de todo un mundo dependiera de esa pequeña bebe? Era tan pequeña e indefensa. Ella nunca había tenido hijos, pero aún así no pudo reprimir su lado materno y estrecho a la bebe en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, Galgheita rebusco en su bolso para luego sacar un extraño objeto, que por la oscuridad ni Miriadel ni Alborn pudieron ver bien. Le paso el objeto a Alborn.

- ¿Qué es esto Galgheita?- preguntó curioso Alborn.

- Es el sello del usurpador, he tenido que sobornar a muchas personas y superar muchos peligros para obtenerlo.- dijo Galgheita – con esto podremos abrir un portal y huir de aquí al otro mundo. El usurpador lo creo para viajar a otros mundos y conquistarlos, pero ahora que se lo hemos robado no podrá cumplir sus planes.

Alborn se asusto y si no fuera por la mano fuerte de Galgheita que le detuvo el brazo, habría tirado el sello al piso, asqueado por tener algo en sus manos de ese monstruo.

- No seas tonto Alborn, este sello es la única forma que tenemos para abrir el portal. - dijo enfadada Galgheita– Se requiere mucha magia para hacerlo y lamentablemente ninguno de nosotros la tenemos.

Alborn medito y encontró ciertas las palabras de Galgheita, aunque se prometió que se encargaría de desaparecer ese objeto en cuanto estuvieran a salvo. Sonrió pensando en como se pondría el usurpador al saber que su propio sello había sido usado para la huida de su preciado tesoro.

- Pero ¿Por qué yo tengo que usarlo?– pregunto asqueado – Su simple contacto me enferma.

- Porque tú eres el que más magia posee - dijo Galgheita. Alborn se sonrojo por el cumplido. – solo tu puedes hacerlo funcionar, pero no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por la pequeña a la que debes lealtad. Recuerda quien es y en que se convertirá.

Alborn miro a la bebe que su esposa tenia en brazos. Galgheita tenía razón de nuevo. Resignado pregunto a Galgheita el modo de hacer funcionar el sello. Repitió las palabras que la mujer le dijo con voz potente. Pronto un túnel de viento se formo ante ellos. Miriadel dirigió una mirada de miedo a su esposo, asustada de la enorme tarea que tenían por delante y que temía no poder cumplir. Alborn la abrazo. Juntos los tres entraron al túnel, aventurándose en un mundo desconocido.

Lo que no sabían era que el mundo al que dirigían tenía su propia guerra, y que el mismo día de su llegada un niño de tan solo un año de edad, llamado Harry Potter era proclamado héroe por haber eliminado al causante de la guerra en ese mundo. Lo que tampoco sabían era el papel de ese niño en la guerra de su propio mundo.

**Muchas gracias por haber leido este fic y felicidades por haber sobrevivido a mi horrible escritura. Como habran leido en el resumen este es un crossover entre el comic italiano _W.I.T.C.H_. y _Harry Potter_. Lamentablemente el comic no es muy popular, así que supongo que pocos serán los que ya sabrán quien es la bebe a la que se llevaron Alborn, Miriadel y Galgheita, pero no se preocupen tratare de que en los siguientes capitulos las dudas se aclaren. Por favor envíenme mucho REVIEWS y diganme que les pareció la historia, su opinión es muy importante para mi.**


End file.
